Amy Camacura
"What the crap? a cloned Amy Rose??" -Doctor Robotnik on Amy Camacura "She is real" -Captain Obvious on Amy Camacura "That's actually my wife" -Sonic the Hedgehog "She was actually my mom" -Tails Amy Camacura is a bottleg sonic character from japan and that she is probaly real and her eyes are scary, she is secrelty a grue, although it is a scary fact. Origin The story of Amy camacura began with a sonic character named amy rose (like you know it already you sicko). This amy rose was constructed as a action figure for promoting the game "sonic adventure" made by a company called "resaurus" along with the other characters like big the cat, sonic, tails, knuckles. but there was one big problem with the toy. It had big creepy eyes, like no other toy would have. there was also a bottleg version of the toy which was on ebay, however the creation of the toy was that resarus decided to use old clay materials that no one used anymore, the toy then made up to pose as a killer and with that they decided to make a hammer for a weapon to use. A real life toy the toy was then purchased by a amy rose fan from japan (which never explained on the site wh ere they got it from) along with the other characters and thought about if they were in the real world. so after that she got the toy and took pictures of various places in japan and took her toys and put them on photoshop. after that in 2001, she launched her own fan site and the toy finally came to life, she made her first appearance one night at a show with a man and questioned her about her life which annoyed the living hell out of her. the last questioned she asked about her and it was "do you have a boyfriend" and she refused to answer (even though it was sonic of course, even though tails was included) she started then to appear on the fan site with loads of pictures and continued the same thing up until 2003, in which she decided to quit. after that, camacura captured a japanese sex slave who's name was "Nani no Cumpa". Nani no Cumpa was her sex slave for two years before she was shot down the docotr eggman, because she was his oriniginal japanese sex slave. it was rumored that her hideous plan was to make a movie to ruin sonic fans life which came to be, although it didnt have a title (which was never explained why). Where is she now? well, many belive that she is still alive and is homeless (which she is). It was rumored that she also has another life, there were youtube videos featuring her. today the fan site is still on, however it hasnt been updated since 2008. It was rumored that the fan bought the toy on ebay, which could be possibly true. External links http://www2s.biglobe.ne.jp/~ZYUMON/index.html That website ^ Category:japan stuff Category:things that are scary Category:Stuff i HATE!!!! Category:STUFF THAT SUCKS Category:Stuff that sucks Category:Computers and internet